


Mallaichte Beatha (cursed life)

by CaitlinTheCrazy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Human Crowley, POV Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinTheCrazy/pseuds/CaitlinTheCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all wonder about Crowley's backstory. Who he was when he was a human and what his life was like with a witch as a mother. This is my take on the life of Fergus McLeod. <br/>This will be a multi-chapter story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mallaichte Beatha (cursed life)

The world is ceaselessly, undeniably cruel. A woman is condemned for carrying a child out of wedlock, even when that child was ‘blessed’ upon her without consent. The man who had done this to her lies safely tucked in bed with his loving wife, under the sturdy roof of a well-made house and the many luxuries of a man with absolutely no worries. He would be sleeping soundly while Rowena sat, child in arms and pondered bitterly by what god justified this. She stared down at the sleeping bundle in her arms, little ginger curls poking out of the thick McLeod clan tartan blanket that was wrapped securely around him. A courtesy gift from his so called father. She hated the man that had done this to her but as she stared down at her baby boy she could not bring herself to hat him. This was her son, her Fergus.   
Fergus was ten months old now, he was walking by himself and stringing sentences together with them only being mildly nonsensical. While she watched him grow she also watched that wretched, greed filled man carry on ruining lives as he pleased. Her hate for him grew as every success he had lead him to more and more grace in the miniscule town while day by day her and her son were cast out and frowned down upon. Rowena had a plan though, the more she learned the art of witchcraft the closer she would come to getting her justice.   
Fergus learned quickly that upsetting his mother is the single most idiotic thing a person could do. He is a big boy now! Four years old, and his mother has sent him to deliver two loafs of bread in a basket. It was a congratulatory gift for a very respected man and wife in the village and their new baby girl. His young mind buzzed with pure excitement of making his mother proud. He carried the basket through all the fields that separated their secluded cottage from the rest of the town. He passed all the families on the street passing from one tradesman to the next, exchanging goods in the autumn air.  
He walked so far his small legs ached and his arms twinged from the effort of carrying the large basket for too long. He placed the basket on the front step of the magnificent house and knocked on the sturdy wooden door. Fergus wished he had a house like theirs. No leaks or drafts. He’d even bet that there wasn’t a single rat living with them. He pulled his travelling cloak more securely around his thin frame and began his long journey home.  
The next day the tax collectors had found the man and his wife, lying dead next to their distraught infant daughter’s cot. Blood splattered all over the house, yet there wasn’t a single scratch on either of them. Mother had laughed.  
Fergus had only wanted to play with the older boys. Just play and joke like all the other boys. But they were nasty boys, rotten to the core like his mother had told him. They had pushed him down, kicked him and punched him as he begged them to stop. He had cried until his face was red and his throat too sore to create a whisper. That’s when he told them that mother could make them bleed without even cutting them. That she could set them on fire by clicking her fingers. The boys had run away in fear.  
The villagers came to their cottage that night. Setting the wooden roof ablaze, Fergus woke coughing from smoke and unable to see. He called out for his mother but all that could be heard was the hate filled shouts of their neighbours. Their friends. Fergus ran from the house. From their chants and their fire. He ran into the dark, dense forest hoping that his mother will somehow find him in the dark. She had never left him yet.


End file.
